I’m Sorry
by limerickBoy
Summary: Wyatt was the captain of the football team when he was in high school, he was the typical jerk and now 10 years later at a reunion he meets a girl, the one he always use to pick on for fun but now he just feels guilty, can he get her to forgive him?


**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed

**Summary:** Wyatt was the captain of the football team when he was in high school, he was the typical jerk and now 10 years later at a reunion he meets a girl, the one he always use to pick on but now he just feels guilty, can he get her to forgive him? Also yes Chris is going to be in this story, just not as Wyatt's brother, get it?

_**Wes Ramsey**_...Wyatt Halliwell

_**Kathleen Robertson**_...Abigail Greenwald

_**Ellery Sprayberry**_...Prudence Halliwell

_**Rachel Pace**_...Phalen Halliwell

_**Amanda Pace**_...Pagan Halliwell

_

* * *

_

"Hey guys look, it's scabby-Abby!" Wyatt Halliwell said loudly as Abigail Greenwald exited the school on Friday afternoon. 

_"I'm surprised the nerd is actually leaving so early." Aiden Whitfield said and the group of guys all laughed, especially Wyatt. _

_"Yeah, I thought you guys all loved to come to school and learn as much as your big heads can handle." Luke Martian added and all the jocks looked at him and he just scratched the back of his neck and looked away from him. _

_"You're a fucktard," Wyatt stated as he looked at him. "No shit nerds like school…or are you just a geek Abby?" _

_Abby just looked away from them before she saw her mom's car pull up so she quickly rushed over to it and climbed in the front seat. "See ya later Abby!" Wyatt shouted and the jocks all laughed and waved at her. _

_"I didn't know you were friends with the football players." Courtney Greenwald said to her daughter with a smile as she drove off. _

_"Yeah, best friends." Abby lied as she blinked back her tears. She wasn't as pretty and skinny as the other girls and cheerleaders so Wyatt and his friends have always made fun of her since she moved here a year ago. _

_"Oh that's great! You should invite them over." Courtney insisted _

_"I think they're too busy mom, can you just forget about them please?" she asked _

_"I guess," She said as she stopped at a stop sign and looked at her daughter who gave her a fake smile. "You know sweetie, if you just cleared up that acne you'd be more beautiful than any of those cheerleaders." _

_Abby just nodded before she looked out the window and closed her eyes, desperately wanting to be home already so she could lock herself in her room. _

_

* * *

_

_"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper scolded as soon as Wyatt stepped through the door and Wyatt simply rolled his eyes. _

_"Yeah mom?" he asked as he carelessly tossed his book bag on the ground as well as his jacket. _

_"What is wrong with you? Why would you pick on someone?" she asked with disappointment in her chocolate eyes and Wyatt looked at her with pacific blue ones. _

_"What are you talking about?" he asked even though he knew perfectly well she was talking about Abby he just didn't care. She was a total loser so why should his mom really care, heck he didn't even care. _

_"Abby Greenwald Wyatt, her mom called me today. Apparently she won't come out of her room anymore. I suggest you go call and apologize right now." Piper ordered _

_"Geez mom, relax, I was just joking around." Wyatt said _

_"Well sometimes 'joking' can hurt people Wyatt Matthew. Her numbers on the counter, go call right now; I have to go to the market but when I get back we'll have a serious discussion." _

_"'Kay mom, I'll go call." Wyatt said as he headed into the kitchen and he rolled his eyes as he dialed the number into the phone before he sat down on the counter. _

_"Hello?" a woman asked _

_"Yeah, is Abby there?" Wyatt asked with a bored expression all over his face. _

_"Who is this?" she asked _

_"Wyatt, my mom told me to call." Wyatt said _

_"Oh," she said and Wyatt could hear the anger in her voice. "Hang on a second." _

_"Yeah sure, I got nothing but time." Wyatt responded and the woman set down the phone louder than necessary and Wyatt rolled his eyes as he heard her walking away from the phone and he got an idea. Maybe he could have a little fun with her. _

_"Nothing like a movie and supper…then some sex." Wyatt thought and he smiled at his own idea. He could easily make fun of her on Monday about it, about her being a slut or something even a prostitute. It sounded like fun. _

_"Hello?" Abby asked weakly into the phone. _

_"Hey Abby, it's Wyatt. Listen I'm sorry about making fun of you and stuff and I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something." Wyatt asked as he leaned back against the cabinet. _

_"Uhh…s-sure." She said nervously and Wyatt smirked. _

_"Ok cool, I'll pick you at Saturday say 7-ish?" Wyatt asked _

_"Um, yeah, that'd be ok." She said _

_"Bye." _

_"Bye." Abby said and Wyatt hung up the phone with a laugh, did she seriously think that he'd want to go on a date with her when he can easily get with the head cheerleader anytime he wanted to? All he had to do was call her and tell her what he wanted and she'd always agree to him. _

_"What a sucker." He thought as he hopped off of the counter and headed up to his room to call his friends and tell them what he wanted to do so they could help him spread a couple things around, even if she decided not to sleep with him, he frankly didn't care. _

_

* * *

__"Um, I, I'm not ready for this Wyatt." Abby whimpered as Wyatt kissed her neck and unbuttoned her top at the same time. _

_"Hey relax, trust me, you'll enjoy it baby." Wyatt said and after a minute Abby slowly nodded so Wyatt slipped her shirt off of her shoulders and he was surprised to see that she had a nice lean body with big breasts, her shirts just hid it all. _

_He unhooked her bra and tossed it on his dresser as he leaned down and started to play with her nipples a bit as she moaned in pleasure from it. Wyatt then decided to pull down her jeans and panties before getting her to lie down on his bed. _

_He quickly undressed before moving on top of her, he didn't really want to kiss her but he knew he had to eventually so he leaned down and started to kiss her as he pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket. _

_Wyatt then tossed his pants on the ground as he opened the packet and slipped it on before he went back to playing with her body and making her moan. He gently eased two fingers into her and she gasped in pain so Wyatt rubbed them around slowly and eventually he heard a moan of pleasure from her so he pulled out his fingers. _

_"Just get it over with!" his mind was screaming at him so he did just that and he pushed into her and bit back a moan as she screamed in pain from being stretched so abruptly. Wyatt rocked back and forth and tried to get her to relax but she wouldn't. _

_"Just relax." He whispered to her and she finally seemed to listen to him and slowly took a deep breath before Wyatt felt her loosen up a bit so he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside of her before he pressed in and she gave a loud moan and wrapped her legs around Wyatt's hips as he continued plunging in and out. _

_

* * *

_

_"Dude, did you do 'er?" Luke asked the next day. _

_"Yeah," Wyatt laughed. "She was so fucking easy." _

_"How long did it take to convince her?" Aiden asked _

_"The only thing I said to her was "hey relax, trust me, you'll enjoy it baby" and she let me fuck her, even Amber takes a little longer than that." Wyatt laughed and Luke and Aiden joined him. _

_"What was she like?" Luke asked _

_"She's got nice boobs dude." Wyatt said _

_"How big," Aiden asked and Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You know, so we can spread it around." _

_"At least a…36C maybe a little smaller, I didn't check her bra." Wyatt said _

_"She's the same size as Amber!?" Aiden exclaimed with shock clearly written all over his face. _

_"Yep." _

_"Dude give me her number, I wanna find out if you're lying." _

_"Go ahead; I'm sure it won't be that hard to check. Just say what I said and you can even fuck her." Wyatt laughed _


End file.
